


Me Myself And I

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Frontier, Original Work
Genre: Enjoy my failed writing, Parallel Universes, Superpowers, Technically Brave Frontier since the Ishgria and Grand Gaia storyline gave me inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An original work)<br/>Jun Azalea is told that she will die in three week' time, unless she transfers her consciousness to an older version of herself. In a universe where infinite parallel universes exist, that's bound to be easy.<br/>Or is it?<br/>Joined by the amnesiac runaway and hacker Rei Kalon and a notorious criminal's abandoned son, Add Kane, Jun searches the different world for her Counterpart. But a criminal organization, Mortality, chases after her, intent on taking Jun down before she can save herself. Jun's in extreme danger, with nobody but herself and her two companions to trust.<br/>Even Jun doesn't know why Mortality pursues her. Will she find out? Will Rei ever remember her past? Will Add break free from the fear that his family wields over him?<br/>And why does that strange man on the monorail every morning keep calling Jun "Scarlet"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Myself And I

Prologue: Clones

It was 2067 when the clones first appeared. The world’s population was like never before.

Because we had discovered the truth: Parallel universes existed.

At first, we were thrilled. Until we realized that our older selves from the future could tell us all that had happened. Some killed their younger selves in despair, erasing themselves from that world, from the fate they tried to desperately to escape. Because the “Grandfather Paradox” was invalid. You have multiple universes, so killing the younger you from one of them will only erase your existence from that universe. We found out that out Earth was one of infinite others. There were Earths where the sun never set. Earths where everything was normal. There was nothing constant except the Earth itself and its number of inhabitants, 7.7 billion. These earths existed at different points in time. Sometimes the different versions of ourselves might even cross into this world all thanks to the Rainbow, a holo-bridge that spans time and space. It’s easily available in our mobile devices (also a constant) via the “Prism” app. This earth has people who can do…things. All of us. Myself, I can shapeshift. But for every power, there’s a “Constant”, a weakness. My eyes don’t change. I can never make my violet eyes change to sky blue, forest green, or hazel brown. Friends call me Aza. I guess you can too. But some others, they call me by my real name, Jun Azalea. And I have a clock ticking on my life.

Chapter 1: The Palm-Reader

The palm reader was an old type. One who could see your future, I think? Her tent was filled with the smell of spices-coriander, clove, basil, cinnamon, my friend Nia Simmons tells me. Nia has five perfect senses. She can see a kilometre away, and smell everything in a closed cooking pot, hear daises grow, feel a hair amongst threads while blindfolded, and taste the slightest change in a dish after she’s had it before.

The reader grips my left palm tightly, and her eyes become a sort of cross between milky and emerald, limpid pools of green dotting the place where her iris and pupil should be. I mentally wince. Prophetical abilities are always like this, but it still creeps me out every single time. The reader’s eyes glow for a while, then draws my destiny line, a secret line hidden amongst the skin visible only to people like her, on a piece of paper. It’s a branch holding secrets in a language I cannot read.

“Well, miss,” She says, exhaling a cloud of cigarette smoke, much of which clings to my cotton top, and staring at me with eyes that are baby blue, now I realize. “Hmm…you’ll have two children, a faithful husband, and work as an artist in Neo-Cadia3601. Oh, and your husband will be a banker. You will live on Intersection 457, Route Battalion-50. That is,” She pauses and sucks in a breath of air. Numerous rings on her fingers sparkle and glow in the lamplight. “If you survive the month. Yes, your death will come three weeks later exactly, May 27. Unless, you do a Con-Transfer.” Readers only see alternative paths in your future, all the what-ifs. This one saw my death-and my life somewhere else.

_Intermezzo 1: Consciousness Elsewhere_

_You hesitantly walk forwards into the whitewashed walls of the Room. It is cold, it is bleak and stenches of detergent. Two beds lie, symmetrical to each other, on the white ceramic tiles that are so lightly sprinkled with grey and black dots._

_One person, a woman, already lies sedated on the bed._

_You know what will happen. The doctor has walked you through the procedure and its aftermath multiple times. Your fate will become hers. Her consciousness will be in your body, because destiny does not follow the soul, as magic studies have shown. Destiny remains in the physical body._

_"Okay, I’m good.” You say, nodding tightly as the doctors prepare to extend your longevity. To replace the consciousness of the “you” in this world with her consciousness. To long life, you mumble inside your head, before the anaesthesia mask closes in and your world fades to black._


End file.
